Veljiä taas
by fixusi
Summary: Sam ja Dean tappelevat, ja Sam lähtee ulos rauhoittumaan. Tietenkään siitä ei voi seurata mitään hyvää. Hurt!Sam


**En oo unohtanut tota Dying to know your secret- jatkoficciä, mut nyt on vaan sellanen tilanne et mun oma kone ei mee päälle millä se uus kappale on kirjotettuna, joten... en tiä, jos se ei ny mee päälle lähiaikoina ni äiti lähettää sen korjaukseen ja kirjotan sen chapterin uudelleen tällä yhteisellä koneella. **

**Ok, tän ficin tiedot.**

**+Oneshot:D  
+Ajoittuu kauden kaks alkuun, kun Dean on vielä "herkkänä" Johnin kuolemasta.**

**Title: **Veljiä taas**  
Summary: **Sam ja Dean tappelevat, ja Sam lähtee ulos rauhoittumaan. Tietenkään siitä ei voi seurata mitään hyvää.**  
Varotukset: **Pari rumaa sanaa.**  
Ikäraja: **T, kuten aina..

oO::Oo

Sam ylitti tien ajatuksissaan. Heillä oli ollut Deanin kanssa ongelmia lähiaikoina. Sam suri itsekin isän kuolemaa, mutta Dean.. hän otti sen raskaasti.

Ja Sam tunnisti vaaran merkit. Hän oli ollut samanlainen Jessican jälkeen. Unettomia öitä, ei minkäänlaista halua elää. Se sai Deanin huolimattomaksi, ja sitä kautta hän saattoi satuttaa itsensä helpommin.

Winchestereihin sattuminen ei ikinä tarkoittanut pientä paperihaavaa. Se tarkoitti murtuneita luita, verenhukkaa, aivotärähdyksiä, tikkejä, luodinreikiä. Ja kun sellainen vamma tapahtui, se vaikutti viikkoja eteenpäin.

Pahimmassa tapauksessa huolimattomuus ja varomattomuus tapattivat. Vaikka Sam ei sitä vielä tiennytkään, varomattomuus tapattaisi hänetkin tulevaisuudessa.

Ja tietenkin Dean purki pahan olonsa Samiin. Tai ei suoraan Samiin, mutta juomalla ja välttelemällä puhumista se heijastui Samiinkin. Humalassa Dean saattoi sanoa ilkeitä asioita, ja vaikkei Sam sitä halunnutkaan myöntää, ne satuttivat häntä enemmän kuin nyrkit.

Ja puhumattomuus taas.. Sam halusi keventää veljensä taakkaa, mutta Dean ei suostunut. Ei Dean ikinä ollut ollut puhuvaa tyyppiä, mutta Sam tiesi puhumisen olevan tärkeää. Se oli saanut hänetkin Jessican yli.

Kun Dean ei suostunut puhumaan, he riitelivät. Ja heidän riitansa loppuivat yleensä väkivaltaan tai toisen lähtemiseen.

Tällä kertaa toinen heistä oli lähtenyt, ja tällä kertaa se oli ollut Sam. Siksi hän käveli puoli yhdeltä aamuyöllä melkein tyhjässä kaupungissa.

Huokaisten Sam kääntyi nurkalta vasemmalle ja ylitti tien päästen keskustaa koristavaan puistoon. Siellä hän vaelsi suihkulähteelle ja istahti yhdelle sitä ympäröivälle penkille. Hän oli aina pitänyt veden ääniä rauhoittavina, ja sillä hetkellä hän kaipasi rauhoittumista. '

_"Tiedätkö, Sam, et sinä ole yhtään sen parempi kuin minäkään!"_

Sam värähti muistolle. He olivat riidelleet, eikä asiaa ollut auttanut se, että Dean oli hieman humalassa.

_"Minä yritän vain auttaa, Dean! Sinä autat aina minua, otat taakan harteiltani, miksi minä en saa tehdä samaa sinulle?"_

_"Siinäpä se, Sam! Sinä lataat kaiken paskan harteiltasi minun harteilleni, ja sitten kun minulla on jotain murheita.. kaikki se.. se paska jonka sinä kumoat harteilleni vie kaiken tilan! Minun omille murheilleni ja ajatuksilleni ei jää tilaa!"_

Sam tiesi Deanin olevan jotenkin oikeassa, mutta oikeasti?! Sam ei todellakaan 'ladannut kaikkea paskaa' Deanin harteille.

_"Tarkoitat siis, että kaikki on minun vikani?!" _

_"Kyllä, Sam. Siitä lähtien kun Jess kuoli, et ole tehnyt muuta kuin valittanut isästä ja Jessican kuolemasta! Ja nyt kun isä on poissa, yrität olla niin hyvä poika! Se on myöhäistä, Sam!"_

_"Isä on kuollut, Dean! Ehkä on myöhäistä olla hyvä poika, mutta me olemme elossa. Sinä teet täysin saman asian kuin minä tein Jessican jälkeen! Minä tein kuolemaa sisältäpäin, älä tee samaa virhettä."_

_"Aina sinä käsket, Sam. Käsket, käsket ja käsket!"_

Sam hieraisi verisiä kasvojaan, johon Dean oli lähettänyt monta napakkaa iskua. He olivat painineet hetken lattialla, ja tietenkin Dean oli päässyt voitolle. Sam päätti olla tappelematta vastaan, jotta hänellä ei olisi mitään anteeksipyydettävää.

Dean oli lyönyt Samia muutaman kerran kasvoihin voimiensa takaa, ja kun Sam oli pyörinyt tajuttomuuden rajamailla oli vanhempi Winchester tullut jotenkin järkiinsä ja pyörähtänyt nopeasti, ja aika järkyttyneen näköisenä, Samin yltä pois.

Sam oli maannut hetken paikallaan, tasaten hengityksensä ja yrittäen pysyä tajuissaan. Dean oli perääntynyt nojaamaan sohvaan, ja hengitti itsekin raskaasti.

_"Sammy", _oli Dean sanonut hätääntyneen ja katuvan kuuloisesti. Näemmä isoveli-asetus ei ollut sittenkään kadonnut kokonaan.

Sam oli noussut, mulkaissut veljeensä ilkeästi ja lähtenyt sanaakaan sanomatta. Hän halusi aikaa rauhoittua.

Siellä hän siis istui, kylmässä ja pimeässä puistossa varttia vaille yksi aamuyöllä.

Sam veti takkiaan tiukemmin ympärilleen kylmän tuulen pureutuessa luihin ja ytimiin. Muutama ilmiselvästi kännissä oleva teini juoksi puiston läpi, ohittaen Samin vain muutamalla metrillä.

Sam naurahti. Hänen nuoruutensa oli ollut hieman erilainen. Jos hän olisi juoksennellut kännissä ympäri puistoja, hänet olisi mitä luultavimmin hakannut joku hänen lukuisista kiusaajistaan, sen jälkeen jonkinlainen mörkö olisi tappanut hänet ja sen jälkeen Dean olisi...

Vaikka Sam olikin vihainen veljelleen, kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen vartalonsa läpi kun hän ajatteli hetkeä jossa Dean joutuisi näkemään pienen Sammyn kuolleen, ehkä riekaileiksi revityn vartalon. Dean ei olisi kestänyt sitä silloin, eikä kestäisi varmaan nytkään. Mutta Sam alkoi jo vähän epäillä.

Ehkä Deanilla olisi helpompaa ilman Samia.

Ei. Deanilla saattaisi olla helpompaa, mutta ajan kuluessa Dean ei enää välittäisi, ja silloin.. ehkä Sam ajatteli tässä hieman itsekkäästi, sillä tosiasiassa hän itse ei pystyisi elämään ilman isoveljeään, mutta mitä luultavimmin Deankin kaipaisi Samia.

Niin se oli aina ollut, eikä Sam halunnut pienen riidan muuttavan sitä asiaa. He olivat veljeksiä, heidän piti tukea toisiaan ylä- ja alamäissä.

_Nyt kun me olemme pohjalla, emme voi mennä muualle kuin ylös, _Sam ajatteli ja nousi penkistä. Hän aikoi palata motellille ja pyytää anteeksi kaikkea.

Sam käveli takaisin tielle ja kääntyi nurkan taakse ylittääkseen autotien. Mutta keskellä autotietä ollessaan hän kuuli auton torven törähdyksen. Hän pysähtyi ja käännähti äänen tulosuuntaan vain nähdäkseen auton ajovalot edessään.

Se olikin viimeinen asia jonka Sam näki ennenkuin kova isku lennätti hänet jaloiltaan. Sam huudahti yht'äkkisestä kivusta.

Hän kierähti auton katon yli ja iskeytyi maahan kasvot edellä. Isku sai Samin keuhkot tyhjenemään, ja hetken Sam tunsi kipua jokapuolella kehoaan. Sitten... ei mitään.

oO::Oo

Dean tunsi päänsä selvenevän vähitellen. Sam oli lähtenyt motellilta läimäisten ulko-oven kiinni, verta valuen ja vihaisena.

Dean ei muistanut mistä riita oli alkanut. Hän ei ollut varma, mutta mitä luultavimmin siitä hetkestä, kun Dean oli hoippunut baarista motellihuoneeseen, jossa Sam oli odottanut hieman huolissaan.

Riita oli riistäytynyt käsistä. Dean muisti lyöneensä Samia... Sam oli tuuppannut takaisin, sitten Dean muistikin heitelleensä nyrkkejä maassa makaavan pikkuveljensä kasvoille. Hän oli ollut niin turhautunut ja niin vihainen ettei ollut ajatellut selvästi. Ja varmasti alkoholillakin oli ollut osuutta asiaan.

Mutta tosiasia oli, että Dean oli hakannut pikkuveljensä.

He olivat tapelleet ennenkin, tottakai, hehän olivat poikia, -veljeksiä- mutta tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun jompikumpi oli _hakannut _toisen.

Dean oli kuitenkin tajunnut tilanteen ajoissa. Sitä sanotaan, että järkytys tai huoli voi saada sinut taas selväksi, ja näemmä verisen pikkuveljen näkeminen oli tarpeeksi hyvä syy.

Ja Dean katui. Hän ei ymmärtänyt _miten _hän pystyi pahoinpitelemään veljensä, jota oli luvannut suojella koko elämänsä? Se oli väärin. Ja ne sanat, jotka hän oli sanonut Samille..

_Sinä lataat kaiken paskan harteiltasi minun harteilleni, ja sitten kun minulla on jotain murheita.. kaikki se.. se paska jonka sinä kumoat harteilleni vie kaiken tilan! Minun omille murheilleni ja ajatuksilleni ei jää tilaa!"_

Se ei ollut totta. Dean oli aina tasapainottanut omat ja Samin murheet olkapäillään, ja sen kaiken lastin takia hän jaksoi jatkaa. Sillä hän tiesi, miten Sam ajatteli, ja millaisia ongelmia hän kantoi harteillaan. Dean tiesi, että jos Sam ei saisi puhua niistä, kuten Jessican kuolemasta, se tappaisi Samin.

Dean jaksoi jatkaa kaikki ne ongelmat harteillaan, sillä hän näki Samin olon helpottuvan.

"Minun on löydettävä Sam", Dean kuiskasi itselleen, kuin ääneen sanominen jotenkin olisi helpompaa kuin sen ajatteleminen.  
"Minun on pyydettävä anteeksi."

Sen sanottuaan Dean ryntäsi eteiseen ja veti takkinsa päälleen. Samalla hetkellä hän kuuli auton torven tööttäyksen ja pamauksen, jota saatteli huudahdus. Huudahdus oli pelottavan tuttu.

"Sam!"

oO::Oo

"Käskin sinun väistää!" huusi kuski ikkunastaan, pysähtymättä edes tarkistamaan oliko mies, johon hän osui, kunnossa.

"Ei! SAM!" kuuli kuski jonkun toisen miehen huutavan. Tämä toinen mies juoksi katua pitkin, kohti miestä johon hän oli osunut.

Kuski ei voinut kuin naurahtaa ennenkuin kaasutti pois. Oliko hän tosissaan osunut kaupungin ainoaan homoon?

oO::Oo

Dean juoksi ovesta ulos ja näki jo pitkältä Samin maassa. Tämä ei liikkunut yhtään.  
"Käskin sinun väistää!" huusi joku tummasta Mersusta Samille.

Dean halusi huutaa kuskille jotain todella ilkeää, mutta oli keskittynyt enemmän Samiin ja unohti koko kuskin.

"Ei! SAM!" Dean huusi ja lähti juoksemaan katua alas mitä-luultavimmin-tajuttoman pikkuveljensä luokse. Dean kuuli kuskin naurahtavan ennenkuin tämä ajoi pois.

Dean kaatui polvilleen Samin viereen ja käänsi tämän selälleen.  
"Sam?" Dean sanoi värisevällä äänellä ja taputti veljensä veristä poskea. Asfaltti oli raapinut naarmuja jokapuolelle Samin kasvoja.

"Sammy..." Dean henkäisi ja kokeili nopeasti liian paikallaan makaavan veljensä pulssin. Se oli siellä, hieman liian hidas, mutta siellä se oli. Dean huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Sam, sinun täytyy herätä. Kiltti. Olen pahoillani, et voi... et nyt!" Dean aneli kyyneleet silmissään. Hän halusi Samin olevan okei. Hän halusi pyytää anteeksi.

Hetken Dean yritti herättää Samia, mutta Sam pysyi tajuttomana. Ja syke Deanin sormien alla hiljeni kokoajan. Niinpä Dean veti esiin puhelimensa ja näppäili hätänumeron.

oO::Oo

"Dean McLoren?" kuulutti vaaleaan asuun pukeutunut lääkäri odotushuoneessa. Dean ponnahti pystyyn tuolistaan ja ryntäsi lääkärin luokse.

"Onko Sam kunnossa?"

"McLoren-"  
"Sano vain Dean", Dean keskeytti.

"_Dean, _veljesi Samuel on nyt viety tarkkailuhuoneeseen. Hän oli murtanut kaksi kylkiluutaan, yksi oli murteilla, hänen oikea sääriluunsa oli murteilla ja hänellä oli haavoja ympäri kehoaan."

"Pahemminkin olisi voinut käydä, vai mitä?" Dean kysyi huolissaan. Tämä ei ollut niin paha kuin se olisi voinut olla, mutta ei hyvä silti.

"Kyllä, mutta vielä on muutakin. Haluatteko istua?" kysyi lääkäri kohteliaasti, viitaten tuoliin. Mutta Dean pudisti päätään. Nyt ei ollut aikaa istua.

"Selvä. Samuel kärsii myöskin lievästä aivotärähdyksestä. Outoa on se, että hänen kasvonsa ovat kuin tappelun jäljiltä", lääkäri selitti. Dean nyökkäsi ilmeettömänä, mutta hän repi itseään riekaleiksi sisältäpäin.

"Niin.. Sam oli tappelussa eilen. Olimme baarissa, ja meno koveni hieman", Dean selitti nopeasti. Lääkäri näytti ymmärtävän.

"Niin. Baaritappelut eivät ole outoja hänen ikäisilleen." Hiljaisuus laskeutui hetkeksi. "Haluatko nähdä veljesi?"

"Haluan, mielelläni", Dean vastasi heti, ja lääkäri lähti johdattamaan Deania ylempään kerrokseen, jossa Samin huone sijaitsi. Lääkäri neuvoi Deania painamaan punaista nappulaa jos jotain tapahtuisi, ja lähti huoneesta jättäen Winchesterit kaksin.

Dean romahti tuolille Samin viereen. Hetken hän katseli lepäävää pikkuveljeään.  
"Olen pahoillani, Sam", Dean mutisi ja vei kätensä Samin käden ympärille. Hän puristi sitä hieman ja huokaisi, jotenkin odottaen Samin vastaavan puristukseen, ilmoittavan olevansa siellä.

"Olet oikeassa, minun pitäisi puhua enemmän", Dean sanoi ja naurahti. "Se ei vain oikein ole minun juttuni, tiedätkö?"

Dean irroitti kätensä Samin kädestä ja nojasi tuolin selkänojaan uupuneena. Hän halusi vain nukkumaan.

"Okei, Sammy. Suljen silmäni vain hetkeksi, herätä minut jos jotain tapahtuu", Dean sanoi hihittäen. Hän oli aika varma, ettei Sam heräisi vielä hetkeen. Eikä Dean aikonut nukahtaa.

oO::Oo

Sam heräsi hitaasti, ensin alkaen tuntea asioita. Hänen päänsä särki. Mutta kaikki muu oli oudon pehmeää.

Kun hän oli saanut tarpeeksi voimaa avatakseen silmänsä, hän näki ympärillään tuntemattoman huoneen. Pian Sam ymmärsi olevansa sairaalassa.

Mikä Samin todella yllätti, oli Dean. Tämä nukkui tuolissa hänen vierellään, pää velttona takana. Sam hymyili hieman näylle.

"D'n", Sam yritti, muttei ollut tajunnut kuinka kuiva hänen kurkkunsa oli, joten sana ei tullut ulos muuna kuin kuiskauksena. Jotenkin Dean kuuli sen ja hänen päänsä ponnahti ylös.

"S-Sam?" Dean kysyi unenpöppörössä. Hän hieraisi silmiään ja katsoi kelloa seinällä.  
"Hitto. Nukahdin sittenkin."

"Vet-" Sam yritti sanoa, mutta hänen sanansa kuoli yskänpuuskaan. Dean oli heti ylhäällä auttamassa veljeään istumaan.

"Ota ihan rauhassa", Dean sanoi rauhallisesti. Sam nyökkäsi ja veti henkeä.  
"Vettä?" Sam sanoi ja katsoi Deaniin. Dean hymyili ja nyökkäsi.  
"Onnistuu, Sammy-boy. Odota hetki."

Dean katosi huoneesta, ja palasi pian täyden vesilasillisen kanssa. Hän nosti lasin Samin huulille ja antoi nuoren metsästäjän ottaa kulauksen.

"Kiitos. Paljon parempi", Sam sanoi nielaistuaan. Dean nyökkäsi ja laski lasin yöpöydälle.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Dean kysyi.  
"Joo. Pääni vain särkee vähän."  
"Sinun pitäisi katsoa molemmille puolille tietä ennenkuin ryntäät sen yli", Dean nauroi, vaikka häntä ei vitsailuttanutkaan. Hän vain halusi keventää hieman tunnelmaa ja saada Samin nauramaan. Sillä jos Sam nauroi, asiat olivat hyvin.

Mutta Sam vain hymähti.  
"Pitää muistaa ensikerralla. Mitä oikein tapahtui?"  
"Sinuun törmäsi auto."  
"Sen minä tiedän, Dean", Sam naurahti. "Miten päädyin tänne?"

"Kuulin törmäyksen ja juoksin ulos. Kun en saanut sinua heräämään, soitin ambulanssin", Dean myönsi ja katsoi veljeensä anteeksipyytävä ilme kasvoillaan. Sam tiesi mitä oli tulossa.

"Olen pahoillani, Sam."

Sam ei vastannut. Hän tiesi että Deanilla oli aihetta pyytää anteeksi, mutta Sam oli tavallaan jo antanut anteeksi. Hän ei ollut enää vihainen.

"Niin. Kai minunkin pitäisi pyytää anteeksi", Sam sanoi lopulta.  
"Sinulla ei ole mitään anteeksipyydettävää, Sam", Dean totesi ja katsoi Samia tiukasti silmiin.  
"Sinä yritit vain auttaa, ja lisäksi olit.. _olet_ oikeassa. Minun pitäisi ehkä puhua enemmän, mutta oikeasti, olen kunnossa. Ja puhuminen ei vain ole minun juttuni."

Sam naurahti.  
"Et ole kunnossa, sehän tässä mättää. Sinä juot, olet uhkarohkea, teet typeriä asioita.. et välitä. Sinä ha..."

Sam keskeytti lauseensa tajutessaan mitä aikoi sanoa. Ei, hän ei aikonut syyllistää Deania siitä välikohtauksesta motellilla. Se oli heidän molempien vika, Sam oli työntänyt Deanin siihen pisteeseen.

"Sano se, Sam."

"En. Ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan, kun isä kuoli, et ole ollut oma itsesi."

Dean huokaisi, sillä se oli totta. Hän oli juonut melkein joka ilta. Sen hän myönsi.  
"Et sinäkään kyllä ole virheetön", Dean mutisi.  
"En ole väittänyt niin! Haluan vain ettet tee samoja virheitä kuin minä tein, Dean. Se tappaa sinut, minä tiedän. Ja sinäkin tiedät sen! Muistatko silloin autossa, olimme keikalla jossain. Olisiko ollut se Bloody Mary- juttu? En muista, mutta sinä sanoit minulle, Sam, tämän täytyy loppua. Painajaiset ja hänen nimensä huutaminen keskellä yötä, se tappaa sinut! Kuuntele minua, et voi syyttää itseäsi. Se ei ollut sinun vikasi. Jos haluat syyttää jotain, syytä sitä oliota joka tappoi hänet. Tai syytä minua! Minä raahasin sinut pois hänen luotansa."

Dean hiljeni hetkeksi, miettien miten Sam yhä muisti keskustelun. Dean muisti sen, sillä tapa jolla Sam halusi uhrautua itse oli järkyttänyt häntä jotenkin. Mutta näemmä Dean ei ollut ainoa, joka muisti sen hetken Impalassa.

"Se oli eri asia", Dean sanoi.  
"Ei kokonaan. Et ehkä huuda isän nimeä yöllä, mutta sinä näet painajaisia ja syytät itseäsi. Sinä teet juuri samaa kuin minä tein Jessican jälkeen. Ja kuten sinä sanoit minulle.. se tappaa sinut, ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Siksi minäkin päästin irti Jessicasta."

Dean jäi sanattomaksi, sillä hän tajusi Samin olevan oikeassa. Hän teki täsmälleen samaa kuin Sam oli tehnyt.

"Siksi sinun täytyy lopettaa, Dean. Sinulle saattaa olla ihan sama kuoletko vai et, mutta minulle se ei ole ihan sama", Sam sanoi hiljaa.

"Se ei ole ihan sama", Dean sanoi ja nosti katseensa Samiin. "Kuka sitten katsoo sinun perääsi jos minä olen poissa?"

Sam nauroi ja läppäisi Deania käteen.  
"Auts!" Dean sanoi ja nauroi itsekin hieman.

"Mukavaa että tulit järkiisi", Sam mutisi. Dean nyökkäsi ja huokaisi.  
"Mukavaa olla veljeksiä taas."

**The end. Kauhee chick-flick loppu, mut pärjäilkää ! :):) Tähän saattaa tulla epilogi, mut se riippuu teistä. Kertokaa mielipiteenne! **


End file.
